headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Russia
Russia (Russian: Россия/Rossiya) is the 6th Character in Head Soccer. He is rated 3 stars in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style Russia tends to play defensively. His stats are a little worse than most of the 5 star characters' stats. Appearance He has a large, bald head with a long, thin, curving black mustache and a large, tan colored birthmark on his head. His eyes are squinted and he has an angry expression. He also has a big jaw and small ears. Power Shot: Ice Shot Russia's Power Shot is called "Ice Shot." A ball of ice is shot through the air towards the other player's goal. The ball doesn't travel completely horizontally but makes a little downward curve. If the opponent blocks the shot, he will be frozen in a block of ice for a short period of time, able to be kicked and dashed into the goal. This shot, however, is relatively easy to counter, just because it dips down after a certain distance allowing the player to counter it easier. Although the power shot has a nice effect due to its speed the outcome after the ball hit you will be similar, making it harder to score even if you froze your opponent. Costume Russia doesn't wear a standard costume. Sound Effects of Russia Power Shot Hurt Sound Unlock Requirements To unlock Russia and make him a playable character, you must upgrade the Speed, Jump and Kick abilities at their superlative. Do the unlock requirements or pay 500,000 points to instantly unlock him. It will take 1,534,500 points to upgrade the speed, jump and kick to the max, but then, you don't need to upgrade half your stats anymore, which is somewhat useful. So it is recommended to unlock him with the upgrade way, because then you'll end up spending more points by doing it the points way, as you'll need to upgrade your stats sometime. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks The fastest way to earn enough points to upgrade your stats and unlock him is playing a lot of Head Cups. Since coming in the top 3 earns you a fairly decent amount of points, you can repeat the Head Cup several times, while trying to unlock other characters. Paying points for him isn't a smart thing to do, as you will still need to upgrade your stats to become better at the game. It's important to note, that if you use Mon-K in the Head Cup, your reward will be doubled making it even easier to unlock him. History Trivia * He is the first European Character in the game, and he is also the first character which country is located on two continents. This also makes Russia the third Asian character in the game. * He is the first character to have any form of facial hair. * Russia is also the first character who has his eyes closed. * He is the first (and only) character with a birthmark in the game. * Russia may be based on Mikhail Gorbachev, the last leader of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R.), who had a large birthmark on his head as well. * He is the second bald Character in the game while the others are: Cameroon, Kepler 22B, Australia, India, WatermelBot, PumpKill and Fiji. Cyborg is also bald, but he is a robot. * He is the first character in the game with ice in his Power Shot. * He is the first character in the game whose voice doesn't change when you change the language to Korean in Options. * Russia is the first winter/cold themed character in the game along with Canada, Poland, Switzerland, and Indonesia. * His birthmark looks a bit like the country Russia. * Russia's head structure is |¯). Category:Asian Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Closed Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Brown Characters Category:Winter/Cold Characters Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume